


flowers

by princedoyeom



Category: 1The9 (Band), 언더 나인틴 | Under Nineteen (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Biology, Flowers, Fluff, I love flowers, M/M, One Shot, Soft!Doyum, badboy!jinsung, doyum is a cinnamon roll, doyum is bullied, doyum is soft, flower shop!au, i love biology, i love tags, jinsung/doyum, jinyeom, other members don't get mentioned sorry, this was supposed to be short, well sort of a bad boy, wingman jung taekhyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princedoyeom/pseuds/princedoyeom
Summary: jinsung was seen as that red-haired, friend-less sophomore who was not to be messed with.his reputation says a lot.so he cannot, for the life of him, figure out why he keeps getting these random flowers everyday.or,shy and quiet jeon doyum leaves flowers for 'socially awkward, temperamental and "problem child"' jung jinsung.





	flowers

**Author's Note:**

> i'm baaaaaaack~~~! so much has been going on with 1the9 i'm so happy for them ㅠㅠㅠㅠ 
> 
> anyways, whaddup whaddup it's ya girl back at it again with ANOTHER self-indulgent fic for 1THE9's 2002 liners!! i apologize for any mistakes i may have commited, as i worked on this until the wee hours of the morning! (the last parts didn't let me sleep until i finished writing it lmao)
> 
> i never forget to say this but pLS if you don't like the ship, pls feel free to leave~! uwu

* * *

 

jinsung didn’t have a lot friends.

okay, scratch that.

jinsung didn’t have ** _any_** friends.

it’s not that he hated people, it’s just that talking to them and conversing for no reason? nah, that just really isn’t jinsung’s thing. he’d very much rather sleep at the infirmary if there was an available bed or chill at the rooftop when it wasn’t too sunny outside. he’d also very much rather spend his time reading books in a secluded corner in the library, away from other people than mingle with his other classmates. 

so yes, one of the reasons why jung jinsung doesn't have any friend is because he isn’t exactly what you call a people person.

another reason why jinsung doesn’t have any friends is because he likes to skip classes. well, not all the time, there are some subjects that he would attend and some classes that he would rather not, and because of that, his teachers have dubbed him as the “problem child.” jinsung really isn’t one though, he’s actually one of the smartest in the class. the reason why he skips is because he just doesn’t see the point of going to classes if he already knows what the professors are going to teach.

aside from his obvious lack of social skills and the unfortunate title, jinsung’s also known for having quite a temper. jinsung’s usually mellow and quiet, he’s often sleeping or brooding at the back so his fellow classmates never forgot how he blew up at a teacher who took his notebook from him when he was merely doodling random pictures on it back during the second term of freshman year.

okay so yes, long story short, currently, jinsung was seen as that red-haired, friend-less sophomore who was not to be messed with.

jinsung didn’t have any friends, and surprisingly, he’s okay with that.

* * *

 

winter break came and went, and jinsung’s school life has been pretty much the same. for the past two weeks of school, he still sleeps in the infirmary whenever there’s an open bed, he chills at the rooftop if the sun wasn’t too harsh and sometimes, he doesn’t go to classes so he can go to god knows where.

jinsung’s school life has been pretty much the same, until today.

as soon as jinsung reaches his seat after he enters his classroom on monday two weeks after winter break, he stops, and he stares. he’s confused, he really is.

_what is this supposed to be?_

walking on over to his desk, jinsung’s face scrunches up in confusion. a single, fully bloomed purple rose was sitting on his desk, stem cleared from thorns and a small envelope wrapped with a red ribbon on top of it.

_is this a joke or something?_

jinsung looks around, and when he sees that no one was looking at him, he picks the card with the rose up. he looks around again to make sure that no one was paying attention to him before he reads it.

 _roses are red,_  
_violets are blue,_  
_i saw this purple rose,_  
_and i immediately thought of you._

jinsung takes a seat as he rereads the note over and over again.

“what the hell is this shit?” he mutters under his breath. as he hangs his bag at the side of his desk, he sets the flower to the side, and unconsciously ends up staring at it for quite a while.

“…so you finally got yourself a girlfriend?”

jinsung looks up to see jung taekhyeon in his own seat in front of him. the other was sitting sideways, and was staring at jinsung.

jung taekhyeon is one of the few people in class that jinsung actually tolerates. he isn’t that noisy, he’s sort of funny when he sometimes talks back to the teachers, and he lets jinsung put his feet up on the desk without getting mad. he doesn’t talk to jinsung excessively too, just the occasional _“do you have a pencil i can borrow?”_ which of course jinsung always answers with a small shake of his head. that doesn’t stop taekhyeon from asking him again and again though.

this time, jinsung sees that the other was looking at the flower too before he switches his gaze to look at him again, his eyebrows raised up in question. when taekhyeon notices that jinsung wasn’t going to answer him, and that he was just going to stare at him like he has two heads, he clears his throat before he speaks again.

“or boyfriend? sorry, i don’t know how you swing, man.”

jinsung shakes his head no before he looks out the window.

…

“so was that a no to the girlfriend? or no to the boyfriend?”

jinsung looks back with his eyebrows raised at the other.

the other raises one back, as he expects an answer. jinsung sighs before he gives him one.

“no to both. i don’t even know where it came from, it was already there when i got here.” jinsung answers. taekhyeon makes an ‘o’ with his mouth as he nods in understanding before he straightens in his seat. their first period teacher enters the room, and just like that, jinsung tunes out.

* * *

 

 

jinsung spends most of his time on the school rooftop because one, it was nice and cool there most of the time, and two, students already knows that the rooftop is his turf, so obviously no one really goes there anymore except for the occasional couple who wants to make out and shit.

today, jinsung spends his lunch time alone on the rooftop. as jinsung takes a bite of his sandwich, he opens this new book he was reading to his bookmarked page before he enjoys a bit of leisure time alone.

it was roughly thirty minutes later when jinsung feels his phone vibrate from his pocket. he bookmarks the page he was on before he sets it aside to fish his phone out of his back pocket.

it was his mother calling him. jinsung frowns. he… didn’t really have a good relationship with his parents. they shipped him off to live with his grandmother out in the province for a couple of years when he a kid because they kept flying out for business meetings and they "don't have the time to take care of a child," but when he got older, they insisted he go back to seoul to study in a good university for a better future. jinsung thinks that’s bullshit, the school doesn’t make the student great. powerless against his parents’ wishes though, he bid a sad goodbye to his loving grandmother before he moved back in to the city with his parents.

the ringing of jinsung’s phone stops and he just stares at it for a while before it vibrates again once, his screen lighting up.

**_1 text message received!_ **

jinsung unlocks his phone as he reads his mother’s message.

**_your father and i are leaving for a couple of days, he’s got a business trip to tokyo and i'm flying out to singapore for an event. i left some money for you on top of the fridge, always remember to lock the door when you go out._ **

jinsung rolls his eyes at the message before he lays down on the floor, arms under his head as he gazes at the sky. he lifts his left hand up and stares at the gaps of his fingers before he balls it to a fist. he lets out a tired sigh as he lets his hand fall to the side.

_this is tiring._

jinsung sits upright now and he nods to himself as he looks at his wristwatch. he’s roughly got two more hours of school left. jinsung snorts.

_fuck that._

he has decided, and jinsung grabs his bag before he hightails it out of there. as jinsung walks on down the rooftop stairs to the emergency exit at the back, he thinks he’s not going to miss anything he doesn’t already know in class anyway. might as well skip classes.

* * *

 

tuesdays and thursdays were jinsung’s favorite days of the week, because on those days, he only had three classes to attend. one in the morning, english and two in the afternoon, biology and pe.

tuesdays and thursdays were jinsung’s favorite days of the week because one, he actually likes biology and pe. and two, since pe is his last class, he doesn’t have to change back to his regular uniform before going home. he gets to play soccer, he gets to sweat and he gets to exercise, to jinsung it’s like any other day at the gym. whenever his pe class ends, he just picks his things up, calls it a day, and goes home directly.

every tuesdays and thursdays, jinsung always enters the room to his biology class a few seconds after the first bell rings, signaling the end of lunch. usually, students would still be in the lunch room and cleaning up their lunch trays, but not jinsung. jinsung doesn’t eat lunch at the cafeteria that often.

and so, this thursday, jinsung arrives first in the room, as he always does. he walks on over to the shelf at the back where they put their bags, and when he reaches it, he stops, takes a step back again before he furrows his eyebrows.

there, on the lower shelf where he usually puts his bag, is another flower with a card. jinsung rolls his eyes as he takes them again. he’s been getting random flowers every day without fail, a purple rose on monday, a single stemmed gloxinia on tuesday, blue azaleas on wednesday and today, this. he opens his bag to get his bio book and notebook before he closes it, shoves it on the shelf and walks on over to his seat. he takes his seat first on the high chair before he proceeds to read the note.

 _a pink gardenia_  
_just for you_  
_uwu_

jinsung stares at the note before he snorts, but with a small smile present on his face nonetheless. this is ridiculous, he thinks, but honestly, very endearing. also, “what the fuck is an uwu?”

jinsung gives a small shake of his head, small smile still plastered on his face as he twirls the flower around his fingers.

“hey jinsung, you got yourself another flower?” taekhyeon slides in beside him. jinsung’s smile drops before his signature irritated face comes into view. he didn’t even notice that people were starting to pile up in the room. he slides the flower to the farthest side of the laboratory table before he pockets the card. he straightens himself, clears his throat and he looks at taekhyeon once before he looks away. taekhyeon just laughs.

“you know jinsung, you’re actually a pretty interesting guy, if you weren’t so stuck up and broody.”

at this, jinsung looks at taekhyeon with a glare. “i am **_not_** stuck up and broody.” taekhyeon lets out another laugh before he gives jinsung a pat on the arm.

“uh-huh, yeah sure.” he says, voice dripping with sarcasm. “catch you later man.” taekhyeon adds before he walks on over to his seat on the other side of the room. jinsung stares at the other’s back before he rolls his eyes, looks outside and lets out a deep sigh.

“a-are you okay?”

jinsung, though he may not show it, was startled by the voice that pops up from beside him. he looks at the person who spoke before he nods. the other person gives him a toothy smile before he opens his textbook. jinsung takes this moment to study the guy. he knows him cause he’s been classmates with him since first term. this guy was quiet, keeps mostly to himself, and is actually very smart, very much like jinsung.

 _“uhh, doyeon? wait, no it sounds different. uhh.. oh right, doyum! i knew it sounded different. and his last name was… jeon? anyways, why is this guy sitting here?”_ jinsung thinks. he’s broken out of his stupor by the other looking at him, eyes wide open and curious.

_oh, and he’s really cute too._

“so for the report… uh, how do you want this to go?”

jinsung blinks.

“what report?”

doyum slides his book over on to jinsung. “mr. kim partnered us up for this report thing due next week, um i’m sorry, i thought you knew? he said to sit with our partners until the reportings end.” he says meekly. jinsung furrows his eyebrows and doyum takes it as a sign of annoyance. he bites his lower lip as he tries to stand up.

“i-if you want to switch partners, i-i can always tell mr. kim an-“ doyum didn’t get to finish his sentence, and he didn’t even get to stand because jinsung shoots a hand out to grab hold of his arm. jinsung shakes his head slightly before he lets doyum’s arm go.

“no, it’s okay, sorry.” doyum stares at him wide-eyed with his cheeks tinted a light shade of red as he sits back down. “it’s okay, i just didn’t know, that’s all. i was probably asleep when he said it.” doyum gives out a small smile and dare he say it, jinsung actually finds it kind of… adorable.

“you were.” as jinsung points his sharp gaze to doyum, the other realizes what he said and the tips of his ear burn. “i-uh… i looked at you when he announced the partners… so…” doyum trails off. jinsung stares at him for a bit before he turns his attention to doyum’s book.

“so what’s the report all about?”  jinsung asks. doyum’s thankful that the other’s paying attention to his book and not at him, because he couldn’t control the blush that spreads to his face.

“f-flower anatomy.”  doyum answers. the other looks at him with an eyebrow raised.

“what.” jinsung says flatly. doyum points at his book where a flower anatomy was on display.

“basically, we have to find a flower, dissect it then present it.” doyum explains.

 _“how appropriate.”_ jinsung thinks as he eyes the pink gardenia perched on the side. he shrugs before he nods.

“okay then, when is this report due?”

“thursday next week.”

jinsung nods before he scooches back on over to his side of the table. he sees doyum open and then close his mouth, looking like he has something he wanted to say before he scrunches his eyebrows and shakes his head. doyum looks at the teacher with a small pout on his face.

jinsung gives out a small smile, _cute._

* * *

 

 

after classes ended last thursday, doyum tells jinsung to meet him at the university library on saturday if he was free so that they could work on their project. their plan was to finish up with the actual report on saturday, dissect their flower on tuesday and present it on thursday. doyum didn’t expect jinsung to come actually, so he was pretty surprised when he enters the library to see jinsung already sitting on one of the tables there, reading a book.

“hey.” doyum greets him with a small smile. jinsung nods before he closes his book and slides it to the side. he stares at doyum as the other sits down.

“have you been here long?” doyum asks. jinsung merely shrugs as he yawns before he answers, “a couple of minutes, i guess.”

doyum thinks it’s a lie, but with jinsung’s strong gaze, he just nods before he takes out his stuff and starts to work.

it was saturday afternoon, and jinsung finds himself sitting across from doyum in the library, the other immersed in his laptop with a few of his textbooks open here and there. jinsung sighs before he stands up and walks on over to the other side of the table, doyum’s confused eyes following him.

“it didn’t seem like you were going to ask for my help for this, so i’d rather extend myself for you.” jinsung says as he takes a seat next to doyum, who flushes red.

“n-no, it’s okay. i’m used to doing reports alone so it’s okay.”

jinsung gives him a glare before he slides the other’s laptop and sets it in their middle.

“don’t be an idiot, we’re partners for a reason. i am not going to let you do all the work.” jinsung says as he takes a book and a pencil from the table. doyum is silent for a while before he gives jinsung a smile.

“…thank you.”

jinsung looks at doyum and he sees the other’s smile. jinsung rolls his eyes but he gives out a small smile in return nonetheless.

“you’re welcome, now come on, let’s get on with it, which part are you at now?”

* * *

 

jinsung usually spends his sundays doing nothing, or doing everything. it depends on his mood, really. some sundays, he spends it in bed lazing about, and some sundays, he grabs his phone, wallet and he hops on to his trusty motorcycle to go on quite an adventure exploring different parts of seoul.

this sunday, jinsung finds himself walking outside with nothing but his wallet, a shirt and pair of pajamas on. he was on his way to buy lunch at the nearby convenience store a couple of blocks away from his place when a random store catches his eye.

okay, it really wasn’t random at all.

jinsung stops as he sees a flower shop from across the street. he didn’t even know there was a flower shop so near his home.

as he crosses to get to the other side, jinsung rethinks his decision.

 _jung jinsung, you’re going out to buy lunch what the fuck are you doing?_ he asks himself. he doesn’t give himself time to answer. as soon as he reaches the other street, jinsung walks on over to the shop’s door.

 _we have a report on flower anatomy, this is just like research work._ he convinces himself. he passes by a few potted plants outside, and jinsung hears a small bell ring as he opens the door. he hears some ruffling in the back before a head pops up.

“welcome t-“ the voice stops, and jinsung looks up to see none other than jeon doyum with a white apron on, and a pink bandana on his head. the other was obviously shocked, his mouth falling open as soon as he sees jinsung standing there, hand clutching his wallet.

“j-jinsung-ssi.” doyum says as he brushes off imaginary dust from his white apron. jinsung closes his mouth in a thin line before he waves his hand once in greeting. doyum flushes red as an awkward silence passes over the two of them, and jinsung notices that doyum’s blush can easily be seen because of his porcelain white skin.

“so… uh, w-what brings you here?” doyum asks jinsung as he walks around the store.

“nothing, really. i was on my way to buy lunch when i saw this store. remembered our report so i went in.” jinsung was looking at the flowers, letting his hands softly touch each and every single one of them as he walks over closer to doyum.

“doyum-ah, was there a-“ a small little lady, a couple of centimeters shorter than doyum, walks out from the back door. she stops as soon as she sees jinsung before she gives a small bow.

“oh, i’m terribly sorry, i didn’t know there was a customer.” she says. doyum flushes even more red.

“no, ma, i don’t think he was going to buy anything. this is jinsung. he’s a classmate from school.” doyum says.

“hello.” jinsung greets politely as he gives a small bow back.

“well, what a handsome boy you are!!!” doyum’s mother says, and this time, it was jinsung’s turn to blush.

“maaaa, don’t embarrass him!” doyum whines. jinsung couldn’t help but let out a small smile.

“it’s alright and, thank you, ma’am.” he says as he bows once again to doyum’s mother.

“and so, so polite! if only my doyum was like that!” she smacks doyum’s arm who whines again. jinsung laughs.

“so what brings you here, jinsung-ssi?” she asks as she steps behind the counter.

“i was on my way to buy lunch when i saw your shop, ma’am.” as if on cue, jinsung’s stomach growls lightly, and his face mimics the color of his hair. “i should get going.” he adds.

doyum’s mother’s face grimaces before she stands up and beckons jinsung to come closer with her hand. “you’re probably going to buy manufactured food in one of those convenience stores for lunch, aren’t you? a strapping, young man like you shouldn’t eat those kinds of food on a daily basis. come on now, just eat here. i just finished cooking lunch.” she turns around and she starts to walks to the back room door.

“ma’am, i appreciate it, really, but i wouldn’t want to be a bother.” jinsung says as he slowly backs away.

the older lady turns around and takes quick strides to jinsung before she grabs hold of his arm.

“nonsense, jinsung-ssi. any friend of our doyummie is welcome in our house. now, come on, let’s eat before the food gets cold!” she drags jinsung behind her. jinsung looks to doyum in panic but he only receives an apologetic look and a small smile. “doyummie, don’t forget to put the “on break” sign before you go up here!”

and that is how jung jinsung finds himself sitting next to doyum, with a plate in front of him and mrs. jeon still scuffling about in the kitchen.

“i-i’m sorry about this, my mom doesn’t really know the meaning of personal boundaries.” doyum says quietly as he gives jinsung a small apologetic bow.

jinsung gives out a sigh before he shrugs.

“this wasn’t how i saw my sunday to pan out but at least i get to eat a homecooked meal so.” at this, doyum looks at him curiously. jinsung gives him a sideways glance.

“don’t ask.” he says. doyum straightens in his seat, mouth clamped shut and mrs. jeon walks back into the room with two plates of food in her hands. she takes the seat opposite doyum before she grabs a spoon and fork.

“dig in, boys. if anyone wants seconds, there’s more in the kitchen!” she says as she helps herself. jinsung and doyum both say their thanks first before they start to eat as well.

* * *

 

after engaging in a little small talk with doyum and his mother, and eating a shit ton of food, jinsung lets out a small burp as he leans back in his chair. mrs. jeon excuses herself to go to the bathroom, leaving the two alone once again.

“hey, doyum. where do i put this?” jinsung asks as he stands up, hands on his dirty plate. jinsung looks at him to see that the other was wide-eyed, cheeks still red and staring at him.

“y-you… you know my name.” he says. jinsung just stares at him before he snorts and lets out a laugh that surprises doyum by the sheer loudness of it.

“of course i know your name.” he says as he calms down. he gestures to his hands again. “so, where do i put this?” doyum smiles as he takes jinsung’s plate from the other’s hands and puts it on top of his, then on top of his mother’s.

“i’ll take care of it, and this is a little late, but please, make yourself at home.” doyum walks on over to the kitchen with the dirty plates in hand which leaves jinsung alone. he takes a look around and sees that their living room was decorated with a few plants and flowers here and there. "this family really loves their plants, huh?" jinsung mutters to himelf. he walks a bit and sees different pictures of doyum and his parents hung up on the wall. jinsung smiles and he grabs one photo frame, it was a young doyum and he looked like he was still in elementary school. the other had his hand outstretched in a peace sign and a smile so wide, his eyes disappeared behind his eyelids.

“so, how long have you and doyum been friends?” jinsung immediately puts the frame back before he turns around. he sees doyum’s mother leaning on the wall with a hand on her hip and a smile on her face.

jinsung shrugs. “not long actually. we’ve been classmates in one subject since last term, but I only got to talk to him recently.” he answers. _it’s only been a couple of days actually._ he adds in his head.

“doyum never really had many friends growing up. he was a really shy boy, still is actually, and he doesn’t tell it to me but I know that he still experiences trouble at school.” mrs. jeon walks on over to jinsung and she looks at the frame that jinsung was holding earlier. “he might not be all that, but he’s a pretty good kid. I’m glad he has you.” she stares up at his eyes before she smiles and pats jinsung’s arm. “take good care of him, yeah?”

jinsung could do nothing but nod.

it was at that moment that doyum enters the room, hands wiping off excess water as he finishes washing the dishes.

“mom, what are you doing to jinsung now?” he asks. mrs. jeon winks at jinsung who gives a sly smile. she pats jinsung’s cheek. doyum rolls his eyes as he tries to fix the table.

“i’m doing nothing, son. now, leave that to me, you and jinsung go away now.” she walks on over to the table and smacks doyum away with her hand.

doyum rubs the spot where his mother smacked him before he walks on over to jinsung.

“come on, i’ll show you the way down. i have to open up the shop again too.”

“thanks for the lunch, mrs. jeon. your food was great.” jinsung bows once more to doyum’s mother before he follows the other.

“it was wonderful having you here, jinsung! come back again soon!” doyum’s mother shouts after him. as they walk back out the backroom door, doyum gives jinsung a ninety degree bow.

“i’m sorry!” he shouts. jinsung laughs at him as he ruffles doyum’s lowered head.

“don’t be, i enjoyed the lunch.” jinsung answers. as doyum raises his head up, jinsung gives him a small smile and it makes the other flush that adorable shade of red jinsung liked.

_wait what._

jinsung shakes the thought out of his head before he makes his way to the door.

“hey jinsung…” doyum says quietly as jinsung opens the door to the store. the other looks back at doyum, his eyes questioning.

“thank you… for putting up with my mom and me today.” doyum says as he shyly hands jinsung a pink flower.

“it’s called a carnation… and it’s the only thing I can give you right now. take it as a token of appreciation for today, so once again, thank you jinsung.” jinsung takes the flower before he takes a small sniff. doyum sees him smile at the flower before he breaks the long stem in half.

“really, i should be the one thanking you. the food was great.” jinsung slides the flower on to doyum’s ear, the fully bloomed carnation resting on top of doyum's ear perfectly. jinsung gives him a smile before he pats his head.

“it suits you.” he says. doyum’s blush travels from his neck to his ears.

“see you at school, doyum.” jinsung says as he waves once before he leaves the shop. as soon as the door closes, doyum slides to the floor, hands on his face as he fights a terrible blush.

_goddamn it, jung jinsung…_

* * *

 

tuesday means biology day, and biology day means seeing doyum again. i mean, they did spend monday together, jinsung inviting doyum to the rooftop for lunch as they talk about report but mostly, for nonsense. jinsung didn’t know why he was looking forward to seeing his partner again despite having spent time with him yesterday, but he was. maybe it was the prospect of having an actual friend, or maybe it was because jinsung found his lab partner absolutely cute.

_okay, stop right there jinsung._

jinsung sighs as he enters the biology lab room, and as he puts his bag on his shelf, he’s sort of surprised to see no flower there. that’s odd. jinsung received a flower yesterday, a pink rose, so he was expecting one as well today. _hmm. i wonder why they didn’t leave me one today._ he thinks as he slides on over to his seat. there, he patiently waits for doyum. the second bell rings and still no sign of him.

_is he not coming to class?_

three guys sit behind jinsung, and jinsung wasn’t an eavesdropper in the slightest, but their topic caught his attention instantly.

“did you see how easily cried? damn, he’s a pathetic excuse for a man.”

jinsung grimaces in disgust internally because, really? bullying? these people need to grow up.

“yeah man, also who carries around flowers? he’s such a sissy.”

at this, jinsung’s ears perk up. _flowers?_  he leans back a bit discreetly to catch more of what they were saying.

“plus those god awful poems of his. i swear, he’s such a girl, i can’t believe we’re classmates with such a pansy.”

 _poems?_ jinsung’s thoughts float over to the cards he’s been receiving before his breath gets caught in his throat. _classmate?_ doyum’s smiling face flashes in his mind.

_oh no._

“i swear to god, jeon is the easiest target here for lunch money.”

that was all jinsung needed to hear. as soon as he hears that, he stands up abruptly, his chair falling harshly to the floor with a loud crash. the room turns silent, and all eyes are on them as they watch the scene unfold.

jinsung turns around, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes displaying anger.

“jeon who?” he asks as he grits his teeth. the other three stand up as well.

“ha?” the one in the right asks. the one in the middle scoffs.

“eavesdropping, eh? mind your own business, jung.” he says.

“yeah, this doesn’t concern you.” the last one says.

jinsung kicks his chair and it makes another deafening sound as he lets out a small growl. the other three flinches as he walks closer to them and he grabs the one in the middle by the collar of his uniform and drags him closer.

“did i fucking stutter? i asked you a fucking question, didn’t i? jeon. who.” jinsung repeats with venom in his voice. his stare was relentless and honestly, if looks could kill right now, those three would probably be dead in a heartbeat.

the one in jinsung’s hold swallows his saliva but he stands his ground. he grips jinsung’s hand and he pulls it away.

“calm the fuck down, jung. what are you so mad about? obviously, the only jeon in this room is that doyum kid.” he stupidly says. jinsung sees red.

jinsung throws a punch so fast the other guy wouldn’t see it even if he knew it was coming. the other clutches his swollen nose before he looks at his hand and sees blood. he looks at jinsung before he swings one back at him.

 _are you serious._ jinsung thinks. the punch was slow, and obviously, it was by someone who is not used to fighting at all, as opposed to jinsung, who actually trained in the art of kickboxing. jinsung catches the other’s fist with his hand before he twists it, and he delivers another punch to the other student’s stomach. the other stumbles onto the floor, his head making contact with the lower shelf. jinsung stands over him, and he grabs the other’s collar with both of his hands.

“where the fuck is he!?” jinsung shouts as he shakes him. the other couldn’t think clearly, and so one of the other guys answer for him.

“w-we last saw him by the tool shed.” the other guy squeaks as jinsung directs his murderous gaze to him. jinsung says nothing as he drops the guy like he was nothing but a sack of potatoes, his head making contact with the floor, before he grabs his bag. the two crouch down to help their friend and jinsung shoots another glare at the three (who flinches and squeaks again, mind you) before he walks on out of the room.

* * *

 

“doyum!” jinsung shouts as he reaches the back of the school where the tool shed was.

“yah, jeon doyum!” jinsung shouts again. figuring that doyum didn’t stay there very long, jinsung roamed around a while until he reaches the quad. he doesn’t shout anymore, because there were lots of people around already, but his head still kept darting around, eyes looking for a familiar tuft of silver hair. jinsung pants as he takes a seat on one of the square tables.

_where are you huh?_

“jinsung? what are you doing here? don’t you have classes?” jinsung turns around and there he sees him.

jeon doyum, in all his glory, sweater paws and all.

jinsung jumps on over to where he was before he gives the other a brief but tight hug.

“are you okay? they didn’t hurt you, did they?” jinsung says as he crouches down to doyum’s eye level to check the other for injuries. the other's eyes were slightly puffy and red, as well as the tip of his nose but other than that, jinsung finds nothing out of the ordinary. doyum turns beet red once again at the other's ministrations before he shakes his head.

“i’m completely fine, what are you even on about jinsung? are ** _you_** okay?” the other asks. jinsung frowns.

“i know what those three did to you.” he says. doyum frowns before he shrugs and sits at the table where jinsung was sitting at earlier.

“it’s okay, i’m used to it.”

jinsung crosses his arms as he stands in front of doyum.

“bullshit doyum. you shouldn’t get used to shit like that.” doyum frowns and looks away, but he doesn’t reply. jinsung lets out a sigh before he sits next to doyum.

“next time they give you shit like that, you come straight to me, do you hear me? i've got your back now.” he says. doyum stares at him before he smiles dreamily at jinsung and nods. jinsung chuckles.

“well, i doubt they would though, after what happened earlier.” at this, doyum looks at jinsung with confusion.

“wait, what? what happened?” he asks. jinsung doesn’t answer, he just gives a sly smile.

“no really, did you do something?” he asks again, a bit worried this time. jinsung stands up and laughs before he shrugs.

“JUNG JINSUNG WHAT DID YOU DO?”

jinsung just lets out another laugh as he walks away, doyum following behind him closely.

doyum didn’t get into trouble that day. the three people though, were suspended for bullying. as for jinsung, well, jinsung was given one week detention, something that he really didn’t mind, it was for doyum's sake anyway.

* * *

 

it was wednesday afternoon, and the two of them were walking home together from school because doyum’s classes ended at five and coincidentally, jinsung was let off from detention at five as well.

“so are you not going to give me flowers anymore? you didn’t give me one today too.”

doyum stops in his tracks. _what._

as jinsung looks back, he sees that the other has stopped walking, and his eyes were as big as his open mouth.

“oh shit, yeah, i forgot to mention that yesterday, didn’t i? yeah, the flowers? i found out yesterday that it was you.” jinsung adds as he looks at doyum. doyum blushes hard again, and jinsung could see the embarassment coming off from him in waves.

“y-you don’t mind?”

“it’s okay, man. i don’t mind. it’s actually pretty sweet.” jinsung says. as doyum and him continue walking, jinsung pats doyum’s back reassuringly. a few minutes later, they reach the flower shop, and jinsung turns to say goodbye. doyum grabs his sleeve before he goes.

“d-does that mean… you already know what they mean?” he asks. jinsung tilts his head to the side.

“flowers have meanings?”

doyum flushes as he realizes his mistake before he gives jinsung a bow.

“nevermind, see you at school!” he shouts before he runs inside the shop. jinsung shrugs before he makes his way back home.

* * *

 

_flower meanings, flower meanings, flower meanings…_

as soon as jinsung reaches home, he opens up his laptop to search the internet for the “meaning of flowers.” jinsung snorts at himself because he finds this ridiculous until he opens this one website.

“okay, woah.” jinsung says to himself as he scrolls up through the thousands of different flowers and their meaning.

“even the color has meaning? okay, wait.” jinsung reaches over to grab the different cards that doyum has given him and his mouth falls open as his cheeks burn with the meaning of every flower that doyum has given him.

_purple rose – enchantment_

_pink carnation – thankfulness_

_pink gardenia – you’re lovely_

_pink rose – admiration_

_blue azaleas – take care of yourself for me_

_gloxinia – love at first sight_

jinsung smiles widely as he reaches the last one, he hasn’t felt this happy in a long time. doyum has been confessing to him… all this time. all the time and effort that doyum has been giving him… jinsung is speechless.

as an idea pops into his head, jinsung nods at himself before he grabs a pen, a paper and researches.

_alright, time to put in some of my own time and effort and give it back._

* * *

 

 

doyum walks into school one wednesday a bit sad and gloomy. ever since his and jinsung’s report finished, he and the other didn’t spend as much time as they used to before. sure, they talk when they get the chance to go home together and they greet each other in the hallway but it just wasn’t the same. they haven't been sitting together in biology too. also, ever since jinsung found out that he was the one leaving behind those flowers, he didn’t have the courage to give the other another one.

doyum sighs as he closes his locker.

“hello there!” doyum lets out a small shriek as one jung taekhyeon pops up beside him, signature wide smile in place.

“o-oh, hello.” doyum says back. taekhyeon lets out a loud laugh at the other’s reaction before he loops doyum’s arm with his own.

“you need to come with me. let’s go!” he says. doyum sputters but he lets himself be dragged anyways.

“so you’re jeon doyum, huh?” taekhyeon says as he looks at doyum.

“u-uh yes, i am.” doyum blinks.

“he is right, you are cute. i can see why jinsung’s so smitten with you, honestly. speaking of him, imagine my shock when he came up to me one day and said, “hey, i need a favor.” imagine that! the great lone jung jinsung! okay, granted that i was only going to take you where he told me to take you, but still! he asked me for a favor!” taekhyeon babbled on. doyum couldn’t quite understand what he was saying, partly because taekhyeon was talking so fast, so he just kept nodding and nodding until taekhyeon stopped.

“alright we’re here! jinsung’s right through that door.” he says as he knocks once. “it was nice talking to you!” taekhyeon says before he walks on back down the stairs. doyum looks at the closed door to the rooftop. he takes a deep breath, nods to himself before he walks in.

there stood jinsung, with a bouquet of flowers in hand.

doyum’s mouth falls open.

“j-jinsung, what are you doing?” he asks. jinsung walks on over to him, grabs him by the hand, and makes him sit on one of those stone benches.

“we are going to have a little pop quiz about flowers, jeon doyum. are you ready?” jinsung says. doyum laughs (which in turn makes jinsung smile) before he nods.

“alright, i’ll tell you the flower and you are going to tell me the meaning, are we clear?” jinsung says as he kneels down in front of doyum and puts the bouquet of flowers on the other's lap.

“this is ridiculous.” doyum says as he laughs again. jinsung smacks his arm.

“come on, be serious here.” he says with a small laugh of his own. doyum laughs again before he finally relents and nods.

“okay, so we have five flowers here that remind me of you and you are going to tell me what it means. are you ready for the first one?”

“lay it on me, ‘sung.” doyum answers. jinsung smiles before he points to one the the flowers in the bouquet.

“this is a dark pink rose, which symbolizes?”

doyum smiles. “thankfulness.”

“okay that was easy. i’ll give you a harder one.” jinsung says. he points to the flower next to it. “this is a white camellia, and it means?”

“i thought this was going to be hard? adorableness.” doyum answers with a small blush. jinsung scrunches up his nose.

“you’re too good at this. anyway, this next flower is dandelion. what does it mean?” jinsung asks.

doyum gives jinsung a warm smile. “happiness.” jinsung gives a warm smile back. “correct.”

“second to the last question, now i know i said this already but this particular flower reminds me a lot of you. it's a calla lily, which symbolizes?” doyum blushes as jinsung turns his intense gaze to him.

“beauty.” he answers. jinsung nods with a smile.

“lastly,” jinsung points to the big flower in the middle of his bouquet. “this flower, is a jonquil.” doyum’s breath hitches. “which means?”

doyum swallows before he softly says, “d-desire for affection returned.” jinsung smiles as he stands up, leaving the bouquet in doyum’s arms. he grabs something from his pocket before he kneels again and presents it to doyum.

it was a card. doyum looks at it in confusion before he gingerly takes it from jinsung’s hand. he opens it and reads what it says.

“roses are red,  
violets are blue,  
i’m willing to try things,  
if you are too…” doyum trails off, his voice getting weaker with every line as he looks at the card then to jinsung.

_is this really happening?_

jinsung takes the card from his hands before he takes hold of doyum’s hand.

“jeon doyum, will you go out with me?”

doyum forgets how to breathe. he stares at jinsung's eyes, where he sees the nervousness on display before he lets out a breath that he didn't know he was holding in. doyum doesn't know where he gets the courage, but he puts his hand of top of jinsung's before he leans in. he stops inches away from the other's face answers.

“….yes.”

doyum bridges the remaining gap between them, and jinsung, jinsung takes a second to process before he shoots up to hold doyum in his arms and kisses back. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you're reading this, then thank u for getting this far!
> 
> the prompt for this fic was "language of flowers" aha honestly, this was supposed to be a really cute and short oneshot because of the prompt but ion know what happened man, it turned into a 7k+ word fic asdasdasdasd i still hope u liked it tho ? aha also the ending was a bit cut short so i apologize for that!!! 
> 
> leave me anything down, a comment or a critique i appreciate everything uwu


End file.
